From rags to riches
by jubsa
Summary: It is a cute story about Tea and Kaiba. Tea experiences both the life of a servant and of a queen.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Yugioh!

* * *

 **From rags to riches**

Chapter 1-irresistable offer

Tea sipped her strawberry milkshake while holding her cell phone in her other hand. Once again, she was declined after her job request. Her whole life seemed like a big failure for her. She started regretting buying that milkshake from such an expensive location.

Sure, it was a very nice place at the mall and the milkshake tasted nice too but she simple hadn't much money left for the rest of the week.

"Damn it" she thought as she was counting the money that was left in her wallet. That stupid thing had cost her 15 Dollars and now she had only 25 left.

As she was thriving away in her worries, she heard a familiar voice.

"Can't afford a milkshake?"

She looked up to a brunette looking at her with a smirk on his face." Oh great" she thought, she had just embarrassed herself by counting her money in public. Her pennies were all over the table and she looked like an idiot.

"What are you even doing here?" she complained.

"I planned on making a break" he said while taking a seat right in front of her.

"Oh please not today Kaiba….I really don't have any energy left to spend on you today"

"Why? If you can't afford such a place, then why did you came here in the first place? But don't worry I can pay for that milkshake"

"No thanks, I have already paye…"

-Riiiinggg- -Riiiing- (cell phone ringing)

"Yes, ?...But why I can do that job! Hello? Hello?"

"Sooo….you don't even have a job?" he said while smiling in victory.

"Since when is my life so important to you? Don't you have anything better to do? Aren't you supposed to be a successful CEO? Why are you wasting your time by talking to me anyways?"

"Oh my, you admire me a lot, don't you? Yes, it must be a real honour for you to have a conversation with me."

"That is not what I meant at all!" she shouted angrily.

"Listen, you can work as a maid for me"

She raised an eyebrow and smirked "Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, the choice is yours"

The young girl was about to decline but than remembered that she really needed a job and who would pay her better than the rich brat in front of her? But why would he help her? This is Kaiba after all.

"Why would you hire me?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sometimes it gets boring and I too need entertainment occasionally. I bet seeing you suffer from all that work is going to be a pleasure"

"What? Why on earth should I accept your offer now after hearing that bullshit?"

"You don't need the money?"

"Well…uhhh"

"Yeah, thought so. You can start today just sign the papers" he said and pulled out a contract out of his briefcase.

"Do you always carry those around?" she asked with a surprised face.

He looked at her as if she asked the most stupid question ever heard by a human being.

"Weren't you the one worshipping me because of my success? Well as a successful businessman I am always one step ahead of everybody else" he told her with a lowered voice.

"Whatever" she mumbled while rolling her eyes. She read the contract very carefully. Tea knew Kaiba and that he could not be trusted. Then she read her wage. "Whaaaat? 5 thousand?"

"Just sign" he said with a bored expression.

"Ok in that case…" she said and smirked. She signed the contract and reached it to Kaiba.

He looked at her with a very nasty expression. Reached for his cell phone which he placed at the table and called his driver to drive Tea to his place.

"My driver will arrive in about 5 minutes. He will drive you to my place. Have fun" he said sarcastically.

"Where are you going?" she asked as he stood up to leave.

"Since when am I supposed to explain myself to my employee? But I am going to tell you genius…I have to work too but as a CEO" with that he left.

"Great" Tea thought and started feeling regret. "He is already bossing around. What have I got myself into?".


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.-The first day**

* * *

Tea was still siting in her chair realizing what she has just signed up. She looked out of the glass wall that was all around the very modern café and looked down to the happy people shopping. She remembered that Kaiba's driver was probably waiting for her and headed out of the mall.

It was a sunny day and the sky was clear. While stepping out she realized that she did not know how Kaibas car nor his driver looked like. She looked very confused. "Why haven't I asked him before? Oh, I am so stupid." she thought.

She looked around and saw a big limousine parked blocking all other drivers from leaving or entering. "Of course…" she mumbled and sprinted in the cars direction. She entered the car very quickly to do every other person that was trying to get to or out the mall a big favour.

"Hello, my name is Tea Gardner I guess you are Kaiba's driver, aren't you?" she asked friendly.

The driver did not reply but headed to Kaiba's mansion without a single word. They crossed the whole city till they reached their destination. The gates opened allowing the luxurious car to enter the yard.

She got out of the car and looked around. Everything was beautiful. She did not know what to look at first. There was a big fountain from which water came out like a dancing waterfall. The water looked so smooth. The yard itself was very beautifully designed and looked like if every inch of it was well planned. Everything was so symmetrical. And the mansion…it was stunning. The front was coloured in a cool creamy white and the door was very aesthetically pleasing. It had a dark brown colour that was contrasting the cool façade. She was about to count how many floors the mansion had but was greeted by a young maid causing her to forget what she wanted to do. Even though she did not like to admit it but she was amazed by what she saw.

"Hello, I am Tea the new maid" she said with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hello, my dear I am Diana the chiefmaid of the Kaiba-Mansion. I will show you around and prepare you for your future tasks. You may follow me now." the young blonde said while heading to the main entrance. Diana looked beautiful Tea considered. She had beautiful blond curly hair that was pulled back and a very curvy and feminine body. The short black maid-skirt she was wearing revealed her long legs and pale skin.

Tea started wondering whether all maids look like angels. She entered the building and was even more amazed by the interior. The design was unbelievably tasteful. There was a white marble floor and an overall black and white design. Everything looked very modern indeed. There was a big chandelier made of crystals which were reflected on the super shiny marble floor.

"As you can see the floor and a lot of furniture is white. This is his personal taste and signature style. Very modern as you can see. As a maid you have to make sure that every inch is perfectly cleaned because every bit of imperfection is visible by the first sight." Said the blonde while walking to a big door.

They entered a room full of angelic looking maids who were busy rushing from A to B. "Why do all maids look so nice? This Kaiba not only has a good taste in design but in women too…or does he? I mean as if he chose his employees by their looks, right? Why do I even care?" Tea wondered.

"Please put these on and start cleaning the stairs and the floor. When you are finished with that you can start cleaning the windows and help in the kitchen with the preparations of dinner." Diana said while handing her a black dress, a white apron and a pair of black flat shoes. Tea just nodded and went to change.

She looked ridiculous she thought while looking into the mirror. She felt so ashamed and uncomfortable.

"No way I go out like that" she whispered to herself. "What was that my dear?" asked Diana from outside the bathroom.

"Oh, nothing I was just surprised how nice I look wearing this. I will come out in a second"

"You look just wonderful sweetheart. I bet the master will think that too." Said the girl cheerfully.

"Is Kaiba back?" asked Tea a bit surprised by the fact that it was still very early.

"No, but he will be in a few hours. Till he arrives we have to be finished with most of the work so hurry up"

Tea nodded and grabbed cleaning agents. She was a bit dizzy after cleaning all the stairs and the floor. "I definitely need a break" she told herself and stopped cleaning the floor.

She then heard steps coming towards her direction. She looked up and saw Kaiba.

"Tired already?" he asked in a very rude way.

"Shut up! Today was my first day and I cleaned all the stairs and the floor on my own!"

"Poor you….ooops" he said while dropping a bucket full of pink powder all over the floor.

"You did that on purpose! Why would you even carry that around?" she shouted. She was angry, very angry. All day she spent on cleaning and this bastard just ruined all her work.

"Are you really that bad in remembering things? I am your boss and you have no right to question me especially not in my house" he said while leaning down to her.

"And by the way nice outfit. You look gorgeous in it." he whispered in her ear.

Tea felt her cheeks blush, but she wasn't sure if it was because of embarrassment or anger.

"You son of a bitch" she mumbled.

"Whatever" he said and walked away.

Tea wasn't finished till midnight. She was tired and angry. "I wish I could leave but I need the money."

She entered her new room. It was very nice especially the bed. It was so soft. She brushed her teeth and went to sleep. Even though she worked till midnight she knew she has to stand up early.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Too much work**

* * *

Tea could feel the warm sunshine on her skin and the softness of her blanket. She could hear giggling angels all around her. Giggling angels? Wait a second what? The girl opened her eyes in shock. Where am I? She looked around very confused and slowly remembered that she was a maid now and worked at this place. Speaking of work…what time is it? She looked at her cell phone and realized it was already 11 a.m. "Shit!" she screamed, she was too late. She was so tired last night that she forgot to set a timer for the next morning.

She knew she was definitely in trouble now. Kaiba was already bossing her around and she couldn't stand it. Now she was even late…..what would his reaction be? "Oh no, not that he fires me!" complained the brunette while trying to lift her body from the bed. She took a quick shower and brushed her teeth. At least she wouldn't be smelly while being kicked out. She dressed up and went down to the maid's room with hair that was still dripping wet. On her way down, she was trying to find excuses but was ashamed of lying. "What should I do now? I am so dead…stupid Tea"

She entered the room full of giggling girls but couldn't care less about the reason. She saw Diana who was busy giving orders and headed straight to her.

"I am so sorry! I worked till midnight yesterday and was so tired and"

"Oh, don't worry the girls and I took care of your tasks this morning. The master won't know" the blonde said with a cheerful face.

"Really? Thank you! I definitely owe you guys!" she said while hugging Diana.

"Haha no problem dear" Diana said while trying to push her away from her.

Two other girls one with blond the other with raven hair rushed to them.

"Oh Diana can we take today off? Please, please, please?" said the raven-haired girl with a demanding expression on her face. She took Diana's hands and looked her straight to the eyes.

"No! At least not the whole day…but if you finish earlier you may have a bit more time to spend on your shopping lists." announced Diana and pushed her hands back.

"Thanks Diana!" said the other girl while jumping and turning in happiness. The two girls then rushed to the cleaning agents and disappeared out of the room.

"What is that all about?" asked Tea who remembered all the giggling from earlier.

"Well, this morning the master announced the KC-anniversary ball in four weeks. It is a ball organized by him every year mostly to show of his success and to thank his employees. All his employees are invited as guests to show that Kaibacorp treats his employees like family. And to underline the -weareallafamily- it is always celebrated in his mansion. Of course, a lot of prominent people and other CEOs are invited too."

"I see, but why are the people here so excited about it? I mean it just sounds like a lot of work to me." Tea asked with one eyebrow raised feeling smart.

"Because we are guests too. We work for him too you know. Even if we don't work at Kaibacorp directly we are seen as members of the Kaibacorp-family. These girls saved up all their money from the last year in order to be able to buy the cutest dresses. They hope that maybe a rich CEO will fall in love with them and that they will rise up from rags to riches." explained Diana.

"Maybe that is my way out of this…" mumbled the brunette not realizing she was actually saying it.

"What…?" asked Diana a bit scared by the girl's reaction.

"Oh nothing...hahaha" said Tea feeling embarrassed again. "Great now she must think I am a gold digger…why am I like this?" thought the young girl.

"Well, whatever…you have to help in the kitchen with the lunch preparations. Follow me!" demanded the blonde while leaving the room with the new maid following her.

"Today's lunch is fairly easy so don't worry. We will have to roast meat and prepare some vegetables. Plus, some cake for desert." stated Diana.

They entered the kitchen that was pretty big. Tea looked around and was stunned by all the gadgets. This kitchen had everything one could think of. But where was the cook?

As if Diana could read her mind she looked at her and started laughing.

"Are you afraid of cooking?"

"No, I just wondered that such a big kitchen doesn't have a cook that's all. I enjoy cooking" answered Tea feeling as if it was way to obvious that she was lying.

"The cooks wife gave birth yesterday and the master gave him the week off. So, we have to do all the cooking. But don't worry I am very good at it. Just do what I tell you and we will be just fine. The master is very strict when it comes to his food and he only accepts the best. We mustn't do the slightest mistake because he realizes it right away. Mokuba on the other hand eats everything as long as it is tasty."

"Speaking of Mokuba, where is he?" asked Tea a bit surprised that she hadn't seen him around.

"He is now living in Australia for a year because of a school project. He is not allowed to travel back or telephone with his home till he is back. And that won't happen that soon because he travelled just 4 days ago."

"Oh, I see."

"Let's get started! First, we need fresh vegetables. I ordered them this morning, so they will arrive every second. Can you go get them? Just wait outside till the driver arrives and hands them to you. I will roast the meat till you are back." ordered Diana and took some meat out of the fridge.

"Sure…."

Tea went outside to the yard and waited in front of the gates for the driver to arrive. Her hair was still wet, and the wheater was a bit windy. She felt her head freez.

"Great! How long does he still need? I am freezing. Why couldn't I just put on a headscarf or something this morning?"

Tea couldn't stand it any longer. She needed to warm her head and that quickly, but she had to wait for the driver. She couldn't afford any more mistakes. She woke up late and couldn't cook and now she couldn't even wait for a driver. How is it possible to fail a task as simple as this one?

She had to think of another solution. She looked at what she was wearing and thought about wrapping her apron around her hair. That would most certainly look stupid, but it was better than freezing. She took of the apron to use it as a towel, but the wind blew it away. It landed on the grass. Tea ran after it but wasn't able to catch it and fell on her knees causing them to bleed. She stood up and took of her apron from the ground to see that it got dirty. "Great" she thought. Just then she heard a car honk. "Are you kidding me?" she mumbled with a deadly glare at the car.

She ran to the car and took the box with the vegetables in it. She entered the kitchen and put the box on the table. Diana looked at her with wide eyes.

"What happened my dear? Why are your knees bleeding and why is your apron dirty?" she asked a bit worried.

"Nothing…I am fine" claimed Tea trying to look as friendly as possible.

She then saw the perfectly roasted meat and a delicious looking cake right in front of her. How could Diana be so blessed with talent? Tea remembered that she hasn't even ate breakfast this morning and that she was very hungry.

"You can go change…I can take care of the rest" suggested the blonde feeling sorry for Tea being a total mess.

Tea just nodded and left. On her way to her room she saw Kaiba entering the mansion.

"Is it so hard for you to wear clean clothing to work? And why is your hair wet? And how come your knees are bleeding? And most importantly please tell me somebody filmed that!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Why you gotta be so rude? Don't you know I'm human too? Why "

"Shut the fuck up or I am going to punch right into your face!"

"Don't you like that song?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

"As much as I like talking to you I'm afraid I have to go change. See you later!" she said and headed to her room.

What an idiot she thought. Why does he always have to make fun of her? That bastard! Doesn't he have anything better to do?

She blow-dried her hair, changed her clothes and bandaged her knees. They were definitely still hurting a lot. She sat on her bed and closed her eyes thinking about what it would be like, to not have to go down to work. What it would be like, to not have to worry because of money. It would be so nice.

She opened her eyes and went down to the kitchen to meet Diana for her next task. Lunch was over now and Diana stood there with a mountain of dirty dishes.

"I'm afraid the dishwasher isn't working today…." she said looking directly at Tea.

"What do you mean with that?" Tea asked a bit scared.

"Well….. it is our task now to wash them"

"With our hands?" Tea asked realizing how stupid that question was.

"With what else? Of course with our hands! Stop complaining just start!" Diana said while sounding a bit annoyed.

Tea nodded and started to wash the dirty dishes per hand.

"Don't worry maybe you will rise up in future! You know like in…like in the saying…from rags to riches!" Diana said trying to cheer the girl up.

"You mean the American dream? You know for that I have to work really hard and it will take a while." said Tea with a desperate voice.

"Wonders happen from time to time. Maybe you'll find a prince charming at the ball."

"Yeah sure and why exactly would he fall in love with me?" asked Tea with a sarcastic undertone.

"Oh, don't be like this"

Both of them finished and sat down for a moment. Tea was tired, her knees still hurt and she hadn't eaten all day. She couldn't wait for Kaiba finishing dinner so that she could have dinner after her work too. Diana explained earlier to her that today was their turn to serve dinner and that only after that they were allowed to eat.

Diana stood up and took a food tray.

"It's time to serve so grab one and follow me. Under no circumstance talk to him while he is eating."

Tea nodded, grabbed one and followed Diana. She wasn't in the mood for arguments either, she just wanted that day to end soon.

Both of them stood next to the long table covered with food while Kaiba was eating. Gosh he was a slow eater…he enjoyed every bit of it. Tea smelled all different foods and was feeling more and more hungry and a bit dizzy too.

"You look as pale as a ghost! "announced Kaiba while looking like he enjoyed it.

Tea didn't answer at all. Not because Diana told her earlier but because she passed out. She closed her eyes and felt on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The doctor

* * *

Tea opened her eyes slowly. She could feel her head explode from pain. She must have fallen straight on her head. Somebody was breathing right into her face. She looked at the face that was about 3 cm away from hers. It was the face of an old man with a white moustache and bushy brows. Who is he? thought Tea.

"Thank God you woke up! You made us all worry a lot." cheered Diana who was also in the room.

"No need to worry I diagnosed nothing serious, she just hasn't eaten all day. Her body lacked energy that's all." claimed the old man who turned out to be a doctor.

"Oh, and by the way, this is Dr. Edward, personal doctor. We called him so that he could check on you." explained Diana

"The pleasure is mine." replied Tea with a weak voice. She looked around and realized that Kaiba was also in the room sitting on a chair gazing at her. Where was she? The room didn't look familiar at all.

"Where am I?" asked the young girl, who lay in a king-sized bed.

"I brought you to my room when you gave up earlier." scoffed Kaiba while standing up and moving towards her direction.

"I did not gave up! I just lacked energy that's all!"

"Oh, don't argue with each other as I claimed earlier it was nothing serious. But since I am here we can check on you." said the doctor while looking directly at Kaiba who got pale the very second.

"Me?...but why?…I…I am perfectly fine thank you!" said the brunette avoiding to look at the old man's face.

"You never change right? Since he was a little child he was afraid of me. Do you believe me when I say that the last time I was here was 2 years ago?" joked the old man while looking at Tea.

What was that? The one and only Seto Kaiba was afraid of the doctor? No way. Tea looked at him realizing it was true. He looked like a little child who was scared. His skin became as white as chalk and his eyes looked frightened. But Tea had to admit that he looked quite cute tho.

In order to change the subject Kaiba started yelling at Tea.

"Can't you just eat or are you even to dump for that?"

Tea was about to yell back but remembered the pink powder incident. This was the perfect opportunity for revenge.

" it was all his fault. He forbade me to eat all day till I am done with my work and now he screams at me." Whined Tea and looked then at Kaiba with a smirk on her face.

"What?" said Kaiba not believing what he just heard. He looked at the doctor as if he was an innocent sheep and shook his head.

"And now he is going to fire me because I told you about it." Said Tea while throwing herself at the doctor and starting to fake-cry.

The doctor looked at Kaiba who still couldn't believe what was happening.

"How bad do you treat your employees? I am shocked!"

"I didn't do anything….she made this up I swear!"

"He is going to fire me when you leave" said Tea looking the doctor straight to the eyes.

"No, I wasn't going to do this…." Interrupted Kaiba who was clearly still in a state of shock.

"So, you want to throw her out now!" yelled the doctor who believed Tea every word.

Kaiba's mouth opened wide. What could he say now? He was trapped. That bitch would definitely pay for this.

"uuughh…fine I promise I wont kick you out" he said while clearly looking annoyed.

That was just too much fun Tea thought. Maybe she should invite this doctor more often.

Diana who was absent during their discussion returned with a Food tray in her hands. She handed it to Tea and told her to eat in order to gain full energy again. The doctor and Kaiba left the room while Kaiba still tried to convince the doctor that it wasn't his fault. That was just too much fun to watch thought Tea while stuffing her mouth with Diana's delicious food.

"I am going to leave you alone now, in case you need anything just call me." And with that Diana left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- I know nothing**

* * *

Tea woke up with a shock and leaned forward. She breathed heavily and was looking down at the blanket. She looked around and realized that she wasn't dreaming. She was still laying on Kaiba's bed. It seemed as if she slept there the night before. She couldn't remember when she felt asleep, but she didn't plan on sleeping in Kaiba's room and most certainly not in his bed. She looked around for Kaiba, but he wasn't in the room. Did he sleep in his room last night? Probably not….right? Tea leaned back again. Never ever could she have imagined waking up in Kaiba's bed someday. It seemed as if her life was joking around with her.

She then started looking around in his room. Yesterday she couldn't realize her environment because of all the pain she felt from falling. His room was very big, and it had a glass door which lead to his private balcony. It also had three other doors, one of them was the main door that lead to the hallway. Tea stood up slowly looking around. She opened the first door which lead to his private bathroom. She immediately closed it again. How could she forget to knock the door? "stupid Tea, stupid! What if he was in there?" she thought. She moved to the other door that was nearby and knocked. When she couldn't hear anything, she opened it. It was his dressing room. It had a big closet and a big shoe shelf. Also, a cupboard on which some accessories and a perfume bottle stood.

She stepped closer and took the perfume. It was a grey squarish bottle made of glass. She took of the top and smelled it. It was his smell…Kaiba always smelled like this. It was very masculine and had a fresh/sporty smell. It wasn't heavy at all it was cool and clean. Tea liked it a lot. She sprayed it two times in the air and closed her eyes. It was the perfect boyfriend fragrance. She imagined a handsome guy kissing her while smelling like this. She heard the outside door opening. She frightened and dropped the bottle that was still in her hand. "Shit!" she thought while wanting to die the very second.

She hided behind the dressing rooms door and looked outside from a small slot. Who did enter the room? Was it Kaiba? If so she was granted! How could she possible explain what she was doing in his dressing room? And what was she doing with his perfume? She looked out again and saw that it was one of the maids who entered. She took a sack on which laundry was written and got out of the room.

Tea was alone again. This time she got lucky but how is she going to clean that up? The whole room smelled like it. She rushed to the windows and opened them, but it didn't help…the smell was coming from the dressing room and that room hadn't had any windows. She collected all the shards and threw them into a trashcan. Maybe he wouldn't realize right? And from where should he know that it was her….right?

Tea got more and more frightened by his bedroom. As if she didn't belong here. As if she could break or mess up something every second. She felt very uncomfortable and wanted to leave very quickly. She just wasn't supposed to be in this room.

Tea left the room and got into her own. He washed her face, brushed her teeth and changed her clothes. She headed to the maids-room to ask Diana her tasks for today. She entered the room but couldn't find Diana. She stepped to a group of maids who were busy talking and asked them whether they have seen Diana.

"Yes, she followed the master today to work but she will be back soon." Explained one of them who had red hair and big blue eyes.

"Why did she accompany him?" Tea asked a bit surprised.

"I don't know…but I guess because she is the chief-maid and he needed her opinion on some questions regarding to the ball….I mean she represents all of us. Why do you care?" The girl raised one eyebrow and looked at Tea with a smirk.

Tea blushed. Why did she ask such a question?

"No, I…it was because I feel so sorry for that poor girl. As if she doesn't work enough here, right? And now she has to accompany Kaiba to work." Tea said while fake-smiling.

"Well, I wouldn't mind." Said another girl while giggling. The other girls then started giggling too and teased each other.

"Well, whatever…listen Tea we don't have to work till Diana is back you know. Don't you like to hang out with us? We can go to my room and show you what we want to wear to the ball." Suggested the red-haired girl and the others nodded.

"Sure, why not?" answered Tea.

The girls went up to the 4th floor and entered one of the maid-rooms. It was very pinkish/white coloured and had a big fluffy bed with a blanket made of Teddy bear-fabric. Tea and one other girl sat down on the bed while another one sat down on a chair. The red-haired maid grabbed out a pink fluffy dress that had a big bow at the back out of her wardrobe.

"Tadaaaaa" said the girl while spinning around with the dress tightly pressed against her body.

"Now, what do you guys think about it? Will I be the future wife of a prince in this?" she asked while smiling.

Tea liked the dress it had a nice colour and a cute detail. And most importantly the girl seemed to like it.

"Yes, I like it" said Tea with a little smile on her face.

"What?" screamed the two other girl.

"What do you like about it Tea? It looks awful. Sure, it has a nice colour and length but that's all. The bow is way too big and the sleeves are way too long. And it won't suit Anita's body-type at all. Oh, and it is so old fashioned!" said the girl who was sitting on the chair.

Anita (the red haired girl) looked at the dress again and nodded.

"I agree, this won't suit my body type. I don't like it anymore!" And with that she threw the dress out of the opened window.

Tea didn't know what to say, she liked it but then again, she had no idea about fashion or body-types or anything.

"Look at my dress" the girl sitting on the bed said and showed a picture of a light blue dress that had long sleeves and a mermaid cut.

"Oh, this will look wonderful on you!" said Anita while spinning around again.

But why? Thought Tea. From where do they know?

"How come you know these things?" asked Tea who was very curious.

"Do you mean if something is going to suit a person or not?"

Tea nodded.

"Well, it's a bit hard at the beginning but if you learn the basics of fashion, colour-theory and body-types and learn about the different fabrics you'll be good to go." replied one of the girls who was a bit worried about Tea not knowing about these things.

"How come you don't know about these things? How are you going to dress for the ball without knowing what will be fashionable? How will you catch a rich husband that way?" asked Anita.

Tea started laughing. That was just too funny. She catching a rich husband? Yeah, sure…

"Well, who wants a rich husband anyways? Most of them are old creepy man who will be like your grandpas anyway." Tea said while laughing.

"Whaaaaat? Do you live under a rock? There are a dozen of hot looking rich guys our age."

"Don't you like living like a princess?"

Tea thought about it for a moment. It would be wonderful, she wouldn't have to worry about anything and maids would do all her work. All day she could spend on relaxing and ordering people around.

"Sure, it would be awesome!" replied Tea.

Just then Diana entered the room with a very angry face. She was holding the pink dress that Anita threw out earlier and didn't looked amused at all.

"I have left you for two hours alone, to see that none of you is working and that you throw your clothes out of the window?"

What was that? They were supposed to work?

"But Diana, why do you accuse us of doing this? There are a plenty of other maids who could have thrown the dress out of the window! It's not even ours…you know it doesn't suit our body-types." said Anita.

"Do you think I am stupid? Didn't you run around bragging about your super lovely pink dress with a bow yesterday?"

"uhhhhmmmm"

"Yeah, thought so...Now, lets get back to work!"


	6. Chapter 6 more work

**Chapter 6-more work**

* * *

Tea, Diana and the other three girls were leaving the room.

"Tea, could you please follow me to the library?" asked Diana a bit as if she was ordering Tea around.

What was she planning? Why did she want me to go to the library with her? Tea was a bit scared, she didn't want to disappoint Diana again. Nearly every task Diana gave her so far, she messed up somehow.

Tea looked at Diana more and more like role model. She was a perfect lady unlike her. She was pretty and knew how to talk and dress, even though she was always wearing her maid-clothing she somehow wore it differently. She knew what was flattering on her and what not! Diana had lots of talents, she could cook very delicious food and get along with nearly everybody…. even Kaiba. Diana was the same age as Tea but way more experienced and wiser. She was a quick worker who could finish all her tasks very early and she could take care of all the responsibilities in the household of such a big mansion. As more Tea thought about it as more she started adoring Diana. It was such a shame, that such a lovely and talented girl was wasting her time being a maid and working for Kaiba.

Tea followed Diana step by step till they reached the library. It was a large room and had a big globe in the centre of it. Plus, a lot of bookshelves filled with hundreds of books. The room had big windows with green curtains which were gathered at the sides. Tea was stunned….again by what she saw.

Diana stepped forward to one of the bookshelves and reached for a red book. She opened it, looked at a few pages and gave it to Tea.

"This is a book about exotic plants and their needs, I want you to study it carefully to take care of the plants on the stairs and the hallways. In about a month we will have the ball here and the master wants everything to look its best, even the flowers and plants. I think I know you enough by now to guess that you don't have the slightest idea about exotic plants, right?" Diana said while smiling a bit.

"No, I know nothing…" whispered Tea, a bit ashamed of her performance so far. She looked down and blushed in shame.

"Oh, don't worry, I was joking around. I didn't mean to sadden you…I'm sorry. Its nothing to worry about, I mean everybody has to learn things first….right? Don't let your head down princess or your crown might fall." Diana said while winking at Tea.

Diana was such a nice person, she considered her being a princess and always helped her out even though Tea did never do something in return.

"Thank you, Diana that really means a lot to me!" Tea said while letting a tear out. She hugged Diana and started crying.

"Don't cry…are you okay?" asked Diana realizing that the girl's reaction wasn't a normal one.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No, I am fine….it was just that I felt a lot of emotions, that's all." Replied Tea while wiping a tear of her face.

"Ok, if you need to talk…. I am always there for you." Offered Diana with a weak smile.

"You can go now, I will handle this like a pro! I promise!" Tea said and tried her best to let out a weak smile.

"Ok, if you say so…" Diana replied and went out of the room.

Tea took the heavy book and went to the hallway. She looked around and found the first plant, it had green leaves and white flowers that reminded Tea a bit of funny looking stars.

"So let me see…..ah you are called asminum sambac, also known as Arabic jasmine. Oh my, you smell wonderful! Ok here it is written that you need a lot of sun and"

"Are you actually talking to a plant?"

Tea turned around and saw Kaiba standing behind her. He must have just returned from work because he was still holding his briefcase.

"No, I was…..talking to….myself, I guess?" she replied.

"That is even worse." He said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want Kaiba, I am busy right now!"

"I want better entertainment."

"Fuck off…"

"Don't you have any manners?" he asked.

"Could you please bless me with your absence?" she asked while bowing down at him.

"Let me think about it…..nope not gonna do that." He started laughing.

"I am going to PUUUNCH my fist right into your face causing your nose to"

"What about watering that plant over there instead?" he suggested while pointing at a little palm-tree that stood on a windowsill twice as high as Tea.

"Kidding?"

"Sorry, but with all respect…. for what am I exactly paying you? You are rude and don't follow my orders nor are you a good entertainment source."

"Fine…" Tea mumbled. She stood up and took a watering can that was next to the Jasmin and went to the windowsill.

She stretched as much as she could but couldn't reach the plant. Kaiba just looked at her shaking his head.

"This is going to be…. interesting." he said while laughing.

"Shut up and help me!"

"No, this is your task, but you can have an advice from me…use your brain for a change."

"What an idiot" she thought. Tea looked around and saw the book which Diana gave her.

"Ahhhh….I know what to do!" she said while smiling in victory.

Kaiba observed how she took the book, placed it on the ground and then stepped on it.

"Woooow you just gained glorious 10 cm… I am impressed" he smirked.

"Will you shut up?!"

Tea had enough of this, she took a deep breath and stretched her whole body to jump as high as possible. She reached the pot but caused it to fall down with her.

"oooooouuuuch" she screamed while hugging her knees. She looked miserable and was covered in potting soil.

"What was that supposed to be?" Kaiba asked while looking down to her.

"FUUUCK OOOOOOOOFF!"

"Let me at least help you stand up again."

She looked at him with a deadly glare but he simple smiled.

"Fine, if you don't need help…" and with that he headed to his room.

Tea stood up and went to Diana. She told her everything about the accident and asked her to clean the floor. She was so done with this.

The rest of the day she spent on helping in the kitchen with dinner.

At the end of the day she put on her pyjamas, brushed her teeth and jumped on her bed. She was so ready to forget about this day, but then someone knocked her door….


	7. Chapter 7-A favour

**Chapter7- A favour that would change her life**

* * *

Who was knocking the door…. especially at this time of the day? Tea was a bit confused. Who could it be? Did she forgot to do an important task? Or did something bad happened? The possibilities were endless.

"Who is it?" she asked a bit scared pulling her blanket nearer to her body.

"It's me, open the door!" whispered a soft female voice. Tea lifted her body and walked to the door. She was still a bit sleepy.

She opened the door and saw Diana standing right in front of her.

"Oh…Diana what are you doing here?" Tea asked a bit surprised. Diana was not that type of a person who would pay her a visit at the night just to chat around. Something must have happened but what?

Diana looked up and thought about what words she could use. She remained silent for a moment causing Tea to worry even more.

"Diana you are scaring me…." Tea said while wanting to know what was going on.

Why was Diana in front of her door past work-time? And why couldn't she spit out words? Did something happen? Did Diana want anything from her? Tea was not what one could consider a patient person. Actually …. Tea was **the most** impatient person on earth.

"Diana, I am literally dying inside! **What is it**?" Tea asked while massaging her scalp. Tea was very stressed and tried her best to calm down but simple couldn't.

Diana's expression changed. She must have found the right words to use. She got back her usual poker face and opened her mouth.

"Listen, you have to do another task." She said but was interrupted by Tea who got pale.

"What? Another task? But I did everything you told me earlier….what task are you talking about? And why can't I just do it tomorrow?" Tea sounded a bit frightened.

"Please don't interrupt me and listen to me till I am finished. After that you are free to ask questions."

Tea nodded but was dying inside.

"You have to go and assist the master having a bath"

" **Whaaaat?** " tea shouted while interrupting Diana again.

Diana rolled her eyes by the girl's reaction. Why did she always have to be so temperamental and overreacting?

"Don't worry he won't be naked, he will be wearing swimming trunks." Diana said while trying to calm the girl down.

Tea just stood there in shock shaking her head. No way she would agree on doing this!

"No, I won't do that! Since you didn't told me earlier….I believe that this is not my task. And I don't think that **Kaiba** will be happy about it as well." said Tea who stepped back from Diana.

Diana stepped forward to her causing Tea to fall on her bed.

"It was the task of a maid who helped me taking care of your tasks when you woke up late...remember? She would have done it herself, but this evening is a big sale and she still needed a dress for the ball. Normally this wouldn't be an excuse for leaving work, but she had a hard time the last days...she broke up with her boyfriend and lost some friends additionally….and as far as I remember you still owe me." Diana said while lifting her eyebrows. She crossed her arms and looked directly at Tea.

She wasn't joking. No, Diana was dead serious about it.

"Can't he bath on his own?" Tea asked not seeing the need for her to jump in at all. She stood up and walked to the window avoiding to look Diana into the face any longer.

"He can but doesn't want to….nor does he have to. Look Tea ...don't you think that you can at least do it as a favour for me?" Diana asked while stepping besides Tea.

Tea had to admit that she still owed Diana for several things…it was true. And she didn't want to destroy the image of herself more than she already did. She didn't want to let Diana down for the first thing she ever asked her for…

Tea turned around looked down and mumbled "Fine…"

"I am glad you didn't turn me down! I knew I could count on you. You have to keep the steps that I am about to tell you in mind. First, you start massaging him so that he can relax, make sure that you don't do it too harshly. After that you have to soap him. Don't and I repeat myself…. **Don't** talk to him while he tries to relax! At the end you pour hot water on him and leave the room without turning around." Explained the blonde.

Teas eyes widened. What did she got herself into? But there was no turning back at this point. She already agreed on taking over. This would be the most embarrassing and uncomfortable thing she ever did. If her friends knew that she under any circumstances agreed to bath Kaiba….she rather leave the city and change her name!

"Please follow me." Diana requested while moving out of Tea's room. They walked to the west-wing and Diana pointed to a door. Tea understood right away.

"Okay good luck and have fun!" Diana said while letting out a cute smile.

"Thanks…."

Tea walked to the bathroom Diana showed her and knocked the door.

"Enter!"

Oh, this was going on her nerves right from the beginning. Tea rolled her eyes and opened the door.

She entered a bathroom that was filled with candles that spread a warm orange light. The room itself was pretty warm too. There was a bathtub that was set into the floor, so it was at the ground level (like a swimming pool). Kaiba lay there smirking at her.

"So, you begged Diana to let you in today." He claimed while closing his eyes.

"Shut up, I did not! Why would I want to see you any more than I need?" She stepped closer to him.

He opened his eyes and smiled seductively at her.

"Go change!" he demanded.

Tea blushed. "What? How dare you!" Tea shouted. What did he expect from her? That pervert!

"You seriously didn't think that I request you joining me int the tub right? In your wildest dreams maybe…I mean go wear your uniform and take of those tasteless pyjamas! They are an insult to my eyes!"

"Oh, right" Tea thought….she was still wearing her pyjamas. She just had embarrassed herself once more. How could she think he wanted her to join him? But wait did he called her pyjamas tasteless?

"I don't want to change!" she said.

"But you have to! I only want to see pleasing things and not you in your **neon pink pyjamas!** " he prattled.

"Oh, so that is why all maids look like barbie dolls you pervert!" Tea said teasingly while raising her eyebrows. She gave him a very dirty look.

"What the….no…" he said looking at her with a disgusted face.

"Ah and that is why you always want to have Diana around even in Kaibacorp!" she accused him.

Kaiba looked at her in surprise for a moment. He smirked and closed his eyes again.

" **GO and change!** I am here to relax not to chat around with you!"

Tea rolled her eyes. She moved to the door to leave but then Kaiba said something.

"You don't have to go to your room there is a uniform your size in the cupboard in the back of the room."

"And you want me to change right in front of you?"

"Believe me I won't look at you! I value my sight and am afraid of losing it by looking at you!" he said and closed his eyes.

"What an asshole" Tea thought. She grabbed the maids dress and changed. She then stepped towards his direction.

"You can open your eyes now" she whispered into his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-a challenge**

* * *

"I see, you finally understood." He opened his eyes slowly and smirked.

Tea stepped besides him so that he could look at her. She turned around allowing him to see her from every side.

"How you like me now you jerk?" cooed Tea as she smiled.

"better!" he claimed "Now call me master" He ordered with a lowered voice.

He turned his upper body so that he could face her directly.

He smiled at her "I am waiting…"

"Jerk" she simply said and stepped behind him.

Tea wanted this situation to end rather quickly. She was in a very inconvenient position and that bothered her a lot. She couldn't allow him to treat her that way just because she needed the job. The sooner she is done with this the better.

The first step Diana told her was to massage him. Diana told her to not do it too harshly…"but he deserved it" Tea thought. Of course, she wouldn't do it right from the beginning…No, she would let him relax and trust her. Only after that she would kick him out of heaven.

She sat down on the ground to be able to reach him.

She placed her hands on his shoulders. His skin was soft…very soft Tea considered. She slowly moved her hands up and down his shoulders. He closed his eyes and laid his head on her lap. Did he actually trust her that much? Tea wondered. Just then she realized how close they were. She was so near at his face.

She moved her hands to the sides of his neck…to the sides of his very long neck. She imagined choking him and giggled. That would be fun! Tea thought. But then again, she looked at his face. It looked….beautiful. His eyes were closed, and Tea could see how long his lashes actually were. A few strands of hair were fallen messily on his forehead. His hair looked so silky…."it must be really nice to touch it" Tea thought. His lips seemed very full and kissable. Did they always looked this way?...probably but since he always used it to insult people one could not notice its beauty. Why couldn't he always shut his mouth? He looked so peaceful.

Her hands moved back to his shoulders again. "He must work out" Tea thought because his body was well built. The room was pretty hot Tea considered….or at least she felt that way. "Stupid Tea it is because of all the candles….yes the candles" she tried to convince herself.

She looked at his face again but this time she couldn't control herself. She brushed the hair strands gently away from his face. She was right his hair was very soft.

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked straight into her own. His eyes were even more stunning than usual. The coolness of his eyes contrasted his warm dark brown hair and his skin due to the warm golden light that was spread by the candles even more. Tea noticed that the blue of his eyes was darker around the pupil and that there were several other shades of blue in his eyes. It was truly stunning.

"You like touching my hair huh?" he said with a smirk. His head was still on her lap and his face directly under hers.

"No, it just bothered me that they fell so messily…I….I am a perfectionist." She lied "and what would make you think that I'd like to touch you?" she asked while trying to avoid looking directly at him. Her hands moved down to his biceps.

"Oh, please Gardner…. it's okay. Nothing to be shy about..no, really!" he smiled " I mean if I were you I would also fall for me."

This sentence summoned up his personality **PERFECTLY**! What a self-loving, narcissistic jerk he was. Tea cringed. Only Seto Kaiba could even think of such a word-combination. This self-centred idiot.

But it was so funny that Tea couldn't hold back her laughing. She was literally dying inside by the thought of Kaiba falling in love with himself. It would suit him perfectly.

"At least I could make you smile." He said while smiling himself.

"Shut up you idiot!" she said while giggling like a little girl "Not everyone thinks you are so great as you do!"

He raised his eyebrows "So you want to tell me you didn't felt jealous of Diana?" he asked with a smirk.

"No, I did not!" she shouted.

"And you didn't smell my fragrance this morning to be reminded of me? You must really have missed me…" he smiled softly.

He got her, and he knew it. The surprise in her face was worth gold. He got her exactly were he wanted. He could literally feel the embarrassment in her eyes. She wanted to die the very second. Her checks were blushing. It was so embarrassing that he kinda felt sorry for her but on the other hand it was too hilarious.

He started laughing. Tea opened her mouth to respond but he placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't even think of denying….You know me too well…Did you really think that there are no security-cams in my room?" he started laughing again.

How couldn't Tea thought about that herself? This was Kaiba after all! The whole situation felt just like a big cringe compilation to her. She had to change the subject and that quickly!

"Are there other security cams installed in the maid-rooms too you pervert?" she asked a bit angrily.

"Don't change the subject Gardner" he stretched "Did you think I entered the room when you hided behind the door spying from that slot?" he started again with laughing.

Tea didn't knew what to do…Should she start crying? Should she stand up and run away? Should she jump into the tub trying to drown herself? She just wanted to die. And why couldn't Kaiba just shut up?

She couldn't think of anything else, she just slapped him "Shut up you idiot!"

Before she could even realize what she had just done, Kaiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the tub. Water splashed, and she tried to get out of it.

"No chance of escape!" he was still holding her wrist and pushed her down.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tea shouted. "Fine, I may work for you but enough is enough! You can't treat me like a servant! I am sick of you insulting me and treating me bad. But I shouldn't be mad at you because of that….because you can't do it better! You could never treat a woman with respect and I am not even talking about love!"

"I could if I wanted! And you think you deserve being treated like a lady? You know I treat everyone according to what they deserve and you simple don't deserve being treated differently. You couldn't act like a real lady even if you wanted. You know nothing and even suck at being a maid!" He shouted back.

"Yes, I know very little about being a lazy gold digger who only cares about hair and nails "

Kaiba interrupted her "Only cares about hair and nails?...is that so? It takes a lot more to be a true lady!"

"Pfff as if!" she smirked.

Kaiba calmed down looked at her and smiled.

"Listen Gardner I have a deal for you…" Tea listened with a resting bitch-face.

"In four weeks is the KC-anniversary ball….let's make a challenge? I treat you like a miss Kaiba and prove that if I wanted I could be nice ….and you try to prove me that you could handle being a real miss Kaiba till the ball. And you have to fulfill all the tasks of a miss Kaiba!" He suggested.

"Why till the ball?" she asked.

"Because a real miss Kaiba could handle organizing and participating at a ball with honour. " he replied.

"Fine, and how do I tell Diana that I won't work for the next four weeks?" she asked him.

"It is easy…you are my fiancée for the next four weeks now, so you don't have to work." He said while smiling.

"How on earth will I explain that?"

"Remember nobody has the right to ask or question my decisions."

"I bet you can't prove that you could treat me well! And you have to school me too as a nice fiancé who cares about me…" she smiled in victory.

"We will find out about that!"

* * *

Note: please tell me how you liked it and if you liked it :)


	9. Chapter 9

Reminder: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Note: I want to thank the ones that added this story to their favourites, it really makes me happy to see that you are enjoying it!

Announcement: Since Halloween is near, I thought about uploading a special chapter that will be a bit scary ( A friend of mine considered it to be a bit too much). I hope you don't mind 😊. **Feel free to share your thoughts about this with me.**

* * *

Chapter9- engagement?

Tea was still sitting in the tub and was looking at the water. She found herself in a state of pure silence, too silent for her taste. What was she supposed to do now? Her mind told her to stand up, but her body didn't obeyed. He wasn't helping either, he just sat there closing his eyes. Was he seriously relaxing? The water actually felt very nice on her skin, it was very warm and steamy causing her to feel relief.

"You may leave now, unless you'd like to finish…." His voice was husky.

"uh..no…of course not!" she stood up, stepped out of the tub and realized that she got all her clothes wet. "oh, just great" she thought. Now, that her dress was wet it was sticking more to her body, revealing all her curves. Kaiba looked at her and found that he could quite enjoy the scenery, but his common sense took over very quick.

"Go into my room and wait there for me. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Feel free to explore, it seems as if you enjoyed it last time." He ordered.

Tea blushed immediately. She didn't turn around, she just did as he told her and left the room. Gosh, she just hated him but at least in future she will gain something from his disrespectful behaviour. She will win their little challenge in no time.

* * *

She got into his bedroom and stood there not moving. "Why did he told her to get in here?" She thought. She wasn't willing to mess up his stuff or furniture by sitting on them while she was still dripping wet. She would just wait for him to come. The room was dark, so she couldn't "explore" as Kaiba liked to call it. In fact, she wasn't interested in doing so either. She wasn't as dump to repeat the same mistake twice a day. The best thing to do was to stand at the very spot and wait for him to enter.

After about ten minutes she heard the door opening. The lights were turned on and she could see it was him. He was basically just wearing a towel that was wrapped around his hips. She blushed the very second and turned around avoiding facing him.

Kaiba just rolled his eyes and headed to his dressing-room. He returned after a few minutes and was wearing a navy-blue pyjama. He moved to a cupboard, opened it and looked into one of the drawers.

"In a few hours we will have to pretend as if we are a couple. And to be precise as if we are engaged. Since most people are not as easy to fool as you, we will have to be a bit careful with our actions."

He tuned to her holding a little box in his hand. He stepped towards her and handed her the little item. She opened the box and found a ring made out of gold with a pretty shiny clear diamond that had a square shape attached to it. Her eyes widened by what she saw.

"Kaiba, it is absolutely beautiful. It would most probably cost a fortune…just look at the size of the stone!" she beamed.

He just sat on his bed. "Just put it on!" he mumbled "Or do you expect me to go down on my knees?" he jested.

"Well, from tomorrow forward I do expect such behaviour…" she stressed teasingly.

"You should learn living in the present Gardner." He smirked. Tea just rolled her eyes and put on the ring. It looked absolutely amazing. One thing she really had to admit, this guy got style!

"You can go wear one of my pyjamas" he offered. Tea nodded and went to change. She stepped out wearing a black pyjama equal to the one he was wearing.

He lay down on his bed and closed his eyes. Just when he started to relax he heard her annoying voice.

"Kaaaiibaaa?" she asked with a grin.

"What is it now?" he replied "I am trying to sleep!"

"For whom did you originally bought this ring?" she asked while trying her best to not sound to nosy.

He rolled his eyes.

"I did not! It was the engagement ring of my step-mother." He answered.

"Right.." Tea thought she totally forgot that he had a step-mother. It was Noah's mom.

"Kaiba?"

"What?" he replied a bit annoyed.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"Do you mean with my step-mother?" she nodded.

"Nothing, she travels around living her life like its golden. Sometimes she pays Mokuba and me a visit." He answered and changed his sleeping position.

Does that mean, that he doesn't hate her? She wondered how their relationship has been in the past. Maybe he liked her a lot…

"Is she invited to the ball?"

He stood up. He knew he couldn't enjoy his sleep unless her annoying questioning is over.

"Yes, she is invited. Any more questions?" he asked with a dead-glare.

"Do you think she will like me?" she asked while looking innocent. He, on the other hand looked as if he was ready to murder her.

"I don't know, nor do I care. If you excuse me now I'd like to rest. It seems as if I need all my energy tomorrow for trying my best to please you!" he said sarcastically.

"Fine…" she giggled. This may be a lot of fun. She lay down on his bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, she woke up in his bed…again! She never thought about that incident repeating itself but is seem as if fate had other plans for her. He was still sleeping. Tea considered him very cute looking while he did so. She left out a little smile. Hell, who could have thought that the devil himself could look cute? She wondered. She looked again at the ring she was wearing. Now, that the sun was shining through the windows she could see the ring at its whole beauty. One could really see the delight in Tea's face at the thought of her being the new owner of this ring.

Diana entered the room.

"Good morning Mr. Kaiba, I hope you enjoyed your sleep….Tea?" she just looked at her in shock.

Kaiba opened his eyes. Was it already morning?

"Good morning Diana" he greeted her with a sleepy voice. He then realized the look on her face.

He turned around and saw Tea who looked as if she just got caught red-handed at a crime scene. She was pale, and her lips looked dry. He rolled his eyes, she really was an awful actress.

"Diana could you step out for a minute?" he asked her friendly.

"As you wish" she replied and left the room.

"Good morning honey" he greeted Tea with a smile. She just looked more disturbed than before. What on earth? But then she remembered…he was supposed to act like her fiancé till the ball.

"Is everything all right? You look a bit pale. Don't worry it was just Diana and we are wearing clothes. Just relax and remember to act with grace" he said.

She nodded. She had to play her role and act like a lady. She lifted her chin.

"Diana, you can enter" he ordered.

Diana stepped in and excused for her interrupting them this early in the morning. "Gosh, this girl had class" Tea thought. If this was her entering the room and finding Kaiba with company in bed…Oh dear, she would most probably have screamed and left the room never entering again in embarrassment, but Diana looked so calm.

"Diana could you please show Mrs. Gardner her new room?" he asked her politely.

"Which one do you have in mind Mr. Kaiba?" she asked very professional. As if she wasn't wondering at all about the reason behind this order.

"Since Mrs. Gardner is my new fiancée….I'd suggest the one next to my room" he replied.

This was a very smart move, Tea had to admit. Now, she didn't have to awkwardly explain herself to Diana. She felt instant relief.

"Of course" Diana said.

Kaiba turned to Tea and kissed her on the cheek showing that he meant what he just said.

"I'll see you at breakfast" he whispered into her ear. Tea just nodded. He stood up and moved to the bathroom. Tea tried her best to avoid looking at Diana.

"Please follow me Mrs. Gardner" Diana stated and looked at her.

"Please Diana, just call me Tea" she whispered. She felt a bit ashamed of herself. What was Diana thinking about her now?

"I am afraid…I can only change to Lady Tea" she said with a soft voice.

Tea took a deep breath "….Fine"

* * *

Note: Feel free to share your thoughts! :D


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- new life

* * *

"Lady Tea don't you want to see your new room?" the blonde asked with sparkling eyes and a candy-sweet smile.

Well, of course she wanted to see it. The room seemed to fulfil the purpose of being the resting place of a miss Kaiba! It just must be a wonderful if not the most wonderful room in the mansion. Tea giggled like a little girl who is about to get a birthday present, she couldn't wait to see the room. She looked at her ring again to remind herself that this is real. The diamond ring seemed to wink at her…of course it was real.

Tea stood up "Yes, I do want to see it" she exulted.

The girl looked very happy and cute, one could really see all her excitement and joy.

"I am sure you won't be disappointed…" praised Diana and smiled.

They walked to the room next door and Diana placed her hands on the door handle, she turned around facing Tea "Are you ready to see it?" giggled the young maid while looking more excited than Tea.

Tea jumped up and down "Yes! yes! yes!" she was clearly excited.

"Fine, then I welcome you to your new room" and with that Diana opened the door.

Tea stepped in with big eyes. This room really must be the best in the whole mansion! She couldn't imagine any room being more beautiful. The room was huge and separated in two parts that were connected by a single step. There was a huge lilac chiffon curtain right behind a step separating one part of the room with the other. The floor was covered with a white carpet and the furniture kept the white/purple theme. There was a big chandelier made of clear and rosé crystals. Everything seemed so precious and noble, it was the room of a queen.

"Madame I'd like to show you everything" teased the blonde. Tea gathered herself together but couldn't hold back her laughing. "I am not dreaming right?" she asked with big blue sparkling eyes. Diana shook her head "No this is as real as it gets".

"This part of the room in which we are standing is meant for you approving guests. As you can see, there are armchairs gathered around the round table that hopefully comfort you and your friends." explained the girl while stepping to the table. Tea followed her and looked at the décor. There was a teapot and cups made of porcelain and coloured in exotic patterns, also teaspoons, forks and knifes made out of silver. "These are all made by hand" informed Diana. "Am I supposed to use them?" Tea asked herself. Diana moved to one of the edges of the room and Tea noticed two Triclinium's that were pushed each to one of the walls. "This is for you and a person of your choice for more private conversation…I allow myself to add that one could really blaspheme about others while sitting here" Diana winked at her.

Tea giggled. "Okay, now it is time for the more intimate parts of life…" Diana took her hand and walked to the chiffon curtains. She pushed them asides and stepped with Tea to the other part of the room. Tea saw a big king-sized bed that was covered with big fluffy pillows and had beautiful sheer curtains at its edges. She stepped to it and felt the fabric…it was really soft. She intended to just sit down on the bed but sank in. This was the bed of her dreams.

Diana who was still standing, looked down to her and smiled. She offered her hand to help Tea stand up again. Tea stood up looking right into Diana's shining green eyes, she wanted to hug the world. She was indescribably happy. Only a few hours ago she was a servant and now she was the lady of all of this.

They walked to a door that Diana opened, revealing her own dressing room. "What? I have my own dressing room?" she asked not believing. Diana nodded. The wardrobe looked very elegant, it had silver ornaments and big mirrors. What a shame that her unworthy clothes are going to be kept here. They walked out of the dressing room to her private bathroom. Everything was made of white marble. She looked at the bath tub…she will be using it for stressful days. At the end they walked to a dressing table next to her bed. She looked into the mirror to convince herself that it was really her who stood in this room. Diana placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled "I leave you now and don't forget to meet Mr. Kaiba at breakfast". Diana left the room.

Tea gathered her breath and sat down on the bed. She couldn't wait to invite her friends, they would love chilling in this room. She brushed her teeth, put on a pair of baggy jeans and a pink T-shirt and went down to the dining room.

* * *

Kaiba was already sitting there, sipping coffee. "Do you like your new room?" he asked not looking up at her. She took a seat next to him, grabbed a toast and replied "Yes, it is simply wonderful!"

He smiled at her "Glad to see you happy." She started eating and noticed that he was looking at her up and down.

"Finish your breakfast and meet me in the limousine" he ordered her and stood up.

"Why?" she asked.

"I am sure you don't mind a bit shopping, am I right?"

She blushed. "Do you mean we are going to buy me new clothes?" she asked a bit curious.

He smiled at her seemingly dump question "Of course sugar"

"Don't you have a company to run?"

"Well, today is my day off and I'd love spending it with you"

Well, this seemed promising. She didn't mind spending his money on new cute clothes. "Okay, if you resist…."

"Perfect!" he answered and left. She finished eating and followed him outside. They entered the luxurious car after Kaiba told the driver their destination. He was busy staring at his laptop and Tea tried to focus on what she wanted to buy. Kaiba looked up and saw Tea smiling. He let out a week smile himself. It was easy to keep her happy, he would win their little challenge.

The car stopped, and they stepped out. They were standing before a boutique on which "madame Emma" was written. She could see all the sparkling and colourful clothes already. Kaiba gave her a golden card and told her to have fun.

"Aren't you coming with me?" she asked looking like a little child.

He smiled at her "No, I have to make some phone calls, but I will wait for you outside."

She nodded. She knew he was busy even if it was his day off. She took a deep breath and stepped in. Everything looked beautiful and expensive! She moved to some dresses and felt their fabric. They were so soft Tea considered. She saw a big hat and tried it on while looking into a mirror. Two girls dressed in maid-clothes walked down the stairs and headed to Tea.

"Excuse me miss but I don't think this suit you." One of them said with a French accent.

Tea looked at her "Oh, okay…what will suit me?" she asked innocently.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I am afraid nothing here, please leave" she ordered her while pushing her out.

"Hey, what are you doing? Do you think I can't afford these clothes? Because I can!" she showed the golden card Kaiba gave her earlier.

"It is probably a fake!" said the other girl and they pushed her out of the boutique.

Tea couldn't believe what just happened…never in her life was she treated that way. She felt unworthy and it was so embarrassing to her. She turned around and walked to Kaiba who was talking on his cell phone.

"I'll call you back!" and with that he hang up. He looked at Tea who was looking down.

"Didn't you like the clothes?" he asked while lifting her chin.

She couldn't hold back her tears. She was ashamed of herself and started crying "They have thrown me out and accused me of faken the card you gave me"

He pushed her to his chest and hugged her. It actually felt nice… He was strong, and his arms gave her the feeling of being protected. After a bit she stopped crying and looked up at him. He looked at her a very warm way. How could he act so well? If she didn't knew it was kaiba she...consider him caring and loving? He really deserved an Oscar. He wiped away a tear and smiled. He grabbed her hand and headed to the boutique.

"No, I don't want to go in there"

He turned to her "Weren't you supposed to act like a lady? " he challenged her. He was right… she was acting like a little child. She nodded, and they entered. He was still holding her hand. A smallish woman with orange hair who was wearing a tight dark red dress walked down the stairs and greeted Kaiba. She was probably 50+ years old.

"Bonjour monsieur Kaiba! Quelle surprise!"

" Bonjour madame emma, Est-ce que tu est bien ? "

" Oui, oui… Je suis bien merci! Comment puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ? "

Tea didn't understand what they were saying, she just looked at them with a numb expression. Was he able to speak french?

"This is madame Emma, the owner of this place" Kaiba introduced. Tea smiled sweetly.

"And this is my fiancée Tea Gardner" he said and kissed Tea's hand.

"What a lovely young girl" the woman complimented.

"Yes, she is very precious to me and you will have to take good care of her today!" he said teasingly.

"Of course monsieur Kaiba, she will be in good company!" she said while smiling at Tea.

* * *

Note: How did you like it? I want to hear your opinion on adding different languages ( I am a German native speaker) Of course not too much but just in a little conversation. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- A lot of anger

* * *

"I am sure about that" replied Kaiba politely.

Tea was surprised, never in her life did somebody especially a guy stand up for her that way. Kaiba was very powerful and it seemed as if every person respected him. It only needed him in her company and people would treat her better and most importantly with respect! She somehow even felt proud of him and proud of herself that he was hers. She felt like a valued and important person. One could really get used to such treatment. Why couldn't he always stick around? Wait, did she already miss him even though he was still standing next to her?

The two maid-girls from earlier were standing nearby and had been listening to the whole conversation. Tea saw the surprise in their faces. They would have never guessed that Seto Kaiba was her fiancé. Could she believe it herself? If somebody had told her a month ago that she will end up being engaged to one of the richest and most powerful CEO's...she wouldn't have believed it. But now she stood here holding his hand and feeling the jealousy of every other female in the world. Tea gave the girls a nasty look.

"Ok, I'll leave you now, have fun! In a few hours I will pick you up" and with that he left.

But Tea didn't want him to leave that quick, she wanted to show off even more! And she intendet to roast the girls even more! He was about to step out the door when he heard Tea scream…

" **BYYYYEEEEE HOONEYYY** , I love you! Have fun and don't forget, don't work too much hahahhahahahaha" she looked at madame Emma who got frightened by the girls high pitched scream "He always works so much you know…I mean it is really hard to be **the most successful** CEO in the industry. That's why **I** , as his significant other, have to remind him to make breaks for once in a while" she explained while lifting up her chin. Madame Emma just nodded.

Kaiba got as red as a tomato…what does she think she is doing? This was so embarrassing…He wanted to run away and never return. He looked at the two maid-workers who were looking at him and trying to hide their giggles. He felt very ashamed, but it was easy for him to hide his embarrassment. He tried to put out his sweetest smile and waved to his "significant other" before he left the second after it.

Tea felt proud of herself! From this day forward, no one was able to disrespect her! She took a deep breath and looked at madam Emma.

"Okay, I want you to teach me everything you know about fashion and the latest trends!" she said.

"Very well, please follow me upstairs! I will put on the first dress on you and explain why it is ideal for you." replied the elder woman.

Tea went up the stairs and changed into the first dress that the Lady gave her, the two girls were helping her putting it on. It was a red puffy dress, that went down her knees, it had spaghetti straps and was tight at the top. One of the girls gave her white pumps and she tried on the big hat with the red ribbon from earlier.

As she was looking at herself from a mirror madam Emma explained:

"This dress suits you, because it empathizes your tiny waist due to it being tight at the top and it hides some of your curves due to it being puffy at the bottom…..in case you don't want to show off too much of your body. Because the dress has a bold colour we have to pair it to other bold colours, that's why I gave you the very bright white pumps. The hat creates the put-together effect, unfortunately most people underestimate accessories…but at the end the accessories finish the look!"

"Fascinating!" Tea replied while being stunned what one has to consider before purchasing into one outfit.

"Let's move to your second dress!" Madame Emma clapped two times with her hands and the girls started undressing Tea.

The next dress was a dark green ballgown that looked very elegant. Tea felt very noble in it! It had a high turtle neck but no back. The fabric was very glittery, but the dress had no stones. One girl passed her a black bolero that looked like a short cape made from black fur.

Tea frightened.

"Don't worry it's not real" madam Emma said while smiling.

"Oh, haha okay" Tea answered and put it on. Then the girls pulled her hair into a perfect bun and gave her long diamond earrings. She looked like a real queen.

"Never wear this dress without night-makeup, it will make you look sick! And only wear this dress to balls or other events similar!" warned the orange haired woman.

Tea nodded. She imagined how Kaiba would react if he saw her wearing this. Would he like how she looks in this? Maybe he would show her off! Or maybe he couldn't control himself and kiss her?...What the? Since when did she start thinking about him in that way? The dress was maybe too tight that she couldn't breathe…that's why her brain must lack oxygen right now…yes, this must be the reason.

The next dress she tried on was a blush coloured short dress that was loose. It had a boat cut with volant but no sleeves. It looked very cute. They have paired it with white tights and silver high heels. Plus, a white faux-fur backpack that looked totally cute.

She tried on a bunch of other dresses and a dozen pairs of jeans, shoes, pants, skirts, shirts, jumpsuits, nightwear, jackets, coats and accessories. She had a very nice time and everything she tried on she thought about how Kaiba would react to it. She knew he would enter every second and wanted to show him how pretty she looked. She waited and waited but he didn't seem to come.

"You could call him" suggested madam Emma who saw the worried expression on the girl's face.

What should she respond?...that she doesn't even have his number? No, that would be just too embarrassing.

"No, I know that he has an important conference today and I don't want to interrupt" she said while trying to stay calm.

The driver entered the maison and asked Tea to follow him. She said goodbye to madam Emma and rushed to the limousine. The driver followed her while carrying all her shopping bags. Tea sat down in the car and was about to cry. What the hell was wrong with her? This engagement wasn't real…why did she expect him to pick her up? Why did she wanted to spend time with him?

They reached the mansion and Tea ran into her room. She entered it and threw herself on the bed. She hated him! That was the only thing she could think of in the moment.

Diana entered the room with the shopping bags in her hands.

"Lady Tea, did you have fun?" she asked friendly and placed the bags on the floor. Tea looked at her and tried to hold back her tears.

"Oh no, what happened? Are you all right?" she asked with a worried expression and sat down on the bed next to Tea. Tea didn't want to say a word but just placed her head on Diana's lap.

"It's okay you don't have to talk" she said while brushing her hair with her fingers. Her gentle touch relaxed Tea and she could think more clearly now.

"The master wants you to join him for dinner tonight" informed Diana.

Tea looked at the shopping bags. "He will pay for breaking promises!" she thought "He will see what he missed out and feel sorry for himself!".

She lifted her head and smiled at Diana "Thank you! I know what to do now, you can leave…" she said friendly.

"I am glad that I could help" the young maid replied and left the room. Tea grabbed a towel and rushed to the bathroom.

She took a long, hot, steamy shower and blow-dried her hair. She painted her nails and put on a dress she bought today with black high-heels. She sprayed two times Chloe Eau de Parfum and put on a bold red lipstick. She was so ready to make him feel sorry for what he missed out.

A maid knocked at her door and told her that dinner was ready. She looked for a last time again into her dressing table's mirror and stood up.

"Show time" she told herself, turned around and went down to the dining room.

* * *

She entered the room that was darken and only candles and the fireplace's light were shining. Kaiba was sitting at the end of the dinning table and was starring at his phone, obviously waiting for her to enter in order to start dinner.

She stepped in the room leaning to the door looking seductively at him. Kaiba looked up and found Tea dressed to impress right in front of him. She was wearing a wine coloured, tight long dress that was revealing all her curves. It had only one long sleeve and a leg slit that was revealing her long, tanned leg. Her bold red lipstick was matching the dresses colour and made her look everything but innocent. "Oh, this is going to be funny" he thought.

"Don't you want to take a seat?" he asked trying to hold back his laugh.

She let out a "hmpf"-noise and sat opposites to him at the other side of the table.

"You can start serving!" he ordered the maids.

"So…how was your day? Did you have fun?" he asked.

She just chewed and didn't respond. He rolled his eyes.

"Is everything all right?" he asked while putting a piece of meat in his mouth.

"Yes, sure what could possible be wrong?" she responded sarcastically.

"k, if you say so"

What? Was that his answer? Just a K? **a fucking K!** She gave him a dead-glare causing him to laugh. She just looked cute being angry.

"What is so funny Mr. Kaiba?" she mumbled in angriness.

"Oh, now it is Mr. Kaiba? The last time I can remember we were beyond that honey" he said while grinning at her.

"Don't mistake my acting skills with real emotions!" she said arrogantly.

He raised his eyebrows. What acting skills is she talking about? He could think of a million way's to make her regret the last sentence but he had to shut his mouth…he couldn't lose their challenge, he had to act nice to her…

* * *

Note: Please review, this is my first fanfic and I'd really like to improve :D Also tell me if I upload too fast...

Announcement: I am not going to upload the Halloween-chapter...in case you got excited about it: I am sorry but my friend was right, it was really too much.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-misunderstanding

* * *

He took a sip of water and placed his glass back at the table. He folded his hands and smiled at her.

"I would never doubt your acting skills, but I think you misunderstood the role you are supposed to play."

"Look who is talking!" she let out complainingly.

"What did she say?" Kaiba asked himself. Was she seriously unhappy with his performance? This was just so ridiculous. He saved her from an embarrassment at the morning and gave her the nicest room in the mansion! Plus, he spent his day-off taking her to one of the most expensive places in the city and treated her like a queen! He even sent his chauffeur to pick her up with a limousine…not to mention that he gave her an unlimited credit card! He began laughing about how ridiculous she was.

"What is so funny?" she asked while slicing the meat in front of her into tiny pieces.

"Name it!" he demanded.

"Name what?" she asked annoyed.

"Name me a single thing, **just a single thing** that was below the highest standard you experienced today!"

"So, in your opinion everything was fine today?" she asked rhetorically.

He nodded "Sure, they could have treated you better at the beginning but I have even fixed that!" he announced proudly.

"Oh, you are my hero! How could I ever thank you?!" she said sarcastically

"I am glad you asked" he stood up and took a flyer that was placed on the table and stepped towards her. He handed it to her…

She read out loud what was written on it " How to behave in public….What? What is this?" she screamed out.

What is that even supposed to mean? Was he accusing her of not having manners?

"Why are you handing this to me? What is that supposed to mean?"

She looked angry and she was.

"Remember our challenge? You are supposed to act like a lady and unfortunately I have agreed on helping you do so…."

Tea stood up, so she could look into his eyes in order to frighten him. She lifted her body slowly yet dramatically and smiled diabolically at him.

"What makes you think I need help?" she brushed her fingers weightlessly on his shoulder "The only person needing help for winning the challenge is you! And checking out manners isn't quite wrong in your case…"

"What was she talking about?" Kaiba asked himself. He behaved like the politest person on the planet today. He greeted her whenever he saw her and waited for her for lunch….he opened doors and didn't insult her….What could she be referring to?

"Is it somehow possible that you experience reality differently than the rest of humankind? Maybe you live in a parallel universe or something?"

Tea tried her best to not slap him. Hell, it was hard! Was he seriously that dump to not realize the mistake he made?

"Are you really that dump?" she asked while looking straight to his eyes.

"Just enlighten me already" he demanded. He was clearly annoyed by all the guesswhatiswrong-games she played with him.

"If you promise something you have to do it!"

"So…."

"Yes, that's it! Its basic manners!" she claimed.

"No, I mean when did I happen to break a promise?"

Was he serious? Did he really forget? Or is he trying to make her insane by playing mind games? Tea was confused, sad and angry at the same time, she wasn't able to control so many emotions all in once.

" **You** , Seto Kaiba, promised **me** in front of everyone that **you** are going to pick me up…remember? And **you** , Seto Kaiba, did **not** do so!"

"So that was what she was referring to…."Kaiba thought. But he sent a driver to pick her up so where is the problem? What was making the difference? She must have been happy not having to spend more time with him, unless….unless she'd like to…Wait, what? Could it be that she was actually looking forward spending time with him? It must be so because otherwise her reaction wouldn't make sense. But when did her change of opinion happen? Did he miss out on something? She couldn't possible be that stupid to fall for simple gestures as kisses on the hand and a few smiles…right?

But by the way she was looking at him right now…she did fall for it. He started laughing, that was just hilarious. Was it really that easy to make her think he actually cared for her? And now she acted like a bitter girlfriend. It only needed one freaking day of pretending.

"Listen…ehm…"

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

What should he say now? He couldn't crush her feelings now…he had to act nice to her. If he told her now that she was acting ridiculous, she would most certainly be embarrassed and run away. Maybe this would be even worse than the way he treated her as a maid.

"Listen, I….you have to understand that I am a busy man and that even if it is my day off I have to fulfil my duties. I was setting a contract with another company and had a meeting that was very important. I am sorry if I have let you down, but you should get used to it. I have to do it to Mokuba too…ask him if you don't believe me. But I try to make the time you have to spend without me more bearable…I promise!" He explained.

She looked suspiciously at him but nodded and sat down again. Kaiba breathed out in relief. He didn't lie to her, he would have picked her up himself, but he really was busy. It was just a surprise to him that it mattered that much to her.

"So, enlighten me now!" she demanded while waving with the flyer in her hand.

Kaiba sat down and poured water into his glass again.

"Well, you acted wrong in many ways…but it is not your fault because the likes of you don't experience these things every day…and this will help you. Don't worry you don't have to visit the classes, I will arrange a private teacher for you." He suggested.

"Just name me one mistake I made!" she challenged him.

He looked at her with a numb expression. He could name her a million mistakes.

"You should not scream, yell, brag or embarrass me in public. And you should control your temper. You wanted to show me of that much that you made me look like a trophy you won." He let out a smile by the memory of her in the boutique, "You have been late for dinner…should I go on?"

Tea looked at him not believing. "Was it really that obvious to him that she wanted to show off? If so, then the girls must have realized too! Oh, no!" Tea thought. She really has to improve her acting.

"Fine…" she agreed.

"How bad can it be?" she thought.

"Perfect, I will call them after dinner."

* * *

Note: I want to thank all the persons that favourited this story and especially the ones that reviewed! You guys make me really happy!


	13. Chapter 13

Note:

I want to thank the person that wrote the review yesterday! Thanks a lot :D I thought about the comment you have written and realized that you have a point. I know and love Tea too as the person she is. There is a reason behind how I have portrayed her in this fic but you as the reader don't know about it. As the author, I sometimes forget what information I gave you already and what I haven't wrote about this far. As I already know everything it makes perfect sense to me why some characters act a specific way but to you it might feel a bit too much out of character. I try my best to set more hints on why certain characters behave a certain way.

Oh, and the reason I have wrote such a long reply is because I am thankful for reviews! It doesn't matter to me if one likes the story or not :D

Anyways enjoy your little fanfic :P

* * *

 **Chapter 13-a strict soul**

Tea woke up in king sized bed. Sunlight was shining through the sheer curtains and falling right into Teas face. Fresh air was coming from the opened windows and transmitting a fresh tropical scent. The last night was magical, she slept fantastically and was feeling really comfortable in her new room. She could feel the coolness of the silky nightwear she put on yesterday before going to bed. Her hand moved to her waist feeling the soft fabric again, it was amazing.

Tea stretched before she heard someone knocking her door.

"Yes?"

Diana entered the room with about 100 bloodred roses.

"Good morning Lady Tea" she greeted her.

"Good morning Diana, what is this?" she asked a bit curious.

Diana stepped up to the second part of the room and moved to Tea.

"These arrived for you." Explained the blonde while handing the bunch to her. Tea was sitting in her bed covered with about a hundred roses while the sun was glowing on her skin and hair. She smelt their scent, it was wonderful. She closed her eyes and imagined being in a rose garden in a hot summer day. She smiled by that thought.

She opened her eyes again and looked at Diana "Who sent those?" she asked.

Diana gave her a sweet and warm smile "It must be from a very romantic person" she commented.

Tea blushed a bit. Could Kaiba have sent those to her? She wondered. There was a card stuffed in the middle of the bunch that she opened and read.

 _"I promised you to make the time I can't spend with you more bearable..."_

She giggled by that. So, he did remember what he promised but it will take him more than just flowers to convince her that he is trying to act like a loving and caring person. Tea knew that he was just doing this because of their challenge but she was enjoying it. It somehow felt real and very nice. Nobody not even her friends have ever prepared surprises for her. She felt valued.

"The master has informed me that you are awaiting your teacher in two hours" Diana reminded her.

Oh yes, she totally forgot about that. This seemed so unnecessary to her but for the sake of winning their challenge she agreed. Maybe this would really help her to act more like a "Lady". In her opinion it really depends on how you define it. To her being a rich person's wife means being all superficial and pretty but as it seemed, Kaiba has a different opinion on that. One of the main reason she agreed on having private lessons was of curiosity, she wanted to find out how Kaiba defines "a true lady".

Tea nodded "Yes, I remember"

"In case you need something till then feel free to ask me. Oh, and I will send a maid with a vase for the roses don't worry about that." Diana turned around and was about to leave the room.

"Diana?"

"Yes?"

"Do you under any circumstances have a rose bubble bath?" she asked with big eyes.

"Yes, we do have those too" she replied with a smile.

"Could you give me one?" she stood up and stretched a bit "I really want to try out my marble bathtub and am really in the mood of roses" she told while walking to her bathroom.

"Sure"

* * *

Tea returned from a nice bath and sat down at her dressing table. She looked into the mirror and remembered a commercial she saw on TV staring a girl with amazing skin. What was it called again?...ah yes, aqua di Gioia. The girl from that spot was as wet as she was after returning from shower but in her opinion the girl looked way better. She started applying moisturizer and the perfume and looked at her smartphone-watch to realize that she had about half an hour time till her "teacher" arrives.

She blow-dried her hair and put on a tight black dress similar to the one the girl wore in the advertisement. It was long but revealing and elegant. She didn't accessorize it much to keep the clean silhouette but put on a white watch. She remembered madame Emma telling her that accessories make the difference. No accessories may work in spots but without them one does not look put together in real life. In commercials the environment is your accessory but that does not work in real life.

Her smartphone made a -bing-noise and she looked at the display.

 _"I hope you enjoy your day 😊 I trust you and your abilities to charm even the strictest souls."_

Awwww that's so cute. Was Kaiba referring to himself? This was a bit too self-critical of him even for her taste…but it was cute nevertheless.

* * *

Tea stepped elegantly down the stairs to meet her teacher who was already sitting on a couch sipping tea. She was a middle-aged woman with grey hair and thin lips. She was skinny and dressed in an old-fashioned long dark brown dress with long sleeves.

"You are late my dear!" she stated not looking up at Tea.

She is strict Tea realized. She rolled her eyes, so this was what Kaiba was referring to. Tea stretched out her arm to shake hands.

"Hello, I am Tea Gardner. I am sorry, I had to blow-dry my hair…"

"A true lady simple apologizes. Don't talk to much unnecessary stuff. You are in a higher position than me, so you don't have to explain to me. And I get paid no matter how late you are. By the way I am madame Rosvita."

"Nice to meet you." Tea took back her hand.

She stood up and walked around Tea.

"Dear heaven, you have to improve your posture!"

"Okay" Tea pressed herself to the straightest pose possible.

"Good, lift your chin" she ordered. Tea lifted her chin.

"Let's have a walk together so I get to know you better. It seems as if I need to work more on you as I thought."

Normally, Tea would have shout at her for that insult, but she was a bit old and Tea knew that she should give her a chance. Maybe it is just her weird way of trying to "help" her.

* * *

They walked in the yard followed by two maids and started talking again.

"So, what have you ordered for lunch?" the elder woman asked.

"Nothing, Kai..I mean Seto does that." Tea answered.

"It is the task of the lady of the mansion to order lunch and dinner! Mr. Kaiba knows that too but it seems as if he didn't trust you to be able making right choices. Mrs. Kaiba always made perfect choices when she lived here."

" Mrs. Kaiba?"

"Yes, Mr. Kaibas beloved stepmother."

"Do you know her?" Tea asked. She was really surprised that this lady seemed to know about Kaibas stepmother.

"Yes, I once too worked here as a maid. I adored Mrs. Kaiba and always looked up to her. The party's she threw, the way she decorated this place….it was something different."

"Wow, so she was perfect…"

"One can only be perfect if there is no one better and there was."

"I can't follow…" Tea didn't understand what she was talking about.

"Let's concentrate on you!" madame Rosvita suggested.

"Sure…"

"Tell me about your friends!"

"Oh, okay…my best friend is Yugi…he is a really great person, he is kind and" Tea was interrupted by the lady.

"I know the King of Games, he is an excellent choice of a friend…move on to the others!"

"Okay…there are Joey, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Bakura…"

"All of them are no-names!" madame Rosvita stated.

"They are not as famous as Yugi but they are still my friends!"

"But they can't support you any longer!"

"SO? Let's move to another topic or I might lose my control…"

"As you wish…"

* * *

Note: I hope you liked it 😊 You may have realized till now that one of my hobbies is to explore perfumes so I apologize if you don't share the same interest (I can't help it :D). (But if you are as amazed by them as me check out the advertisement it is **the best** I ever saw...like **MAGIC** and I like the scent too.) Feel free to review :)


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-realize

* * *

"How do you spend your free time?" the elder woman asked while turning around and changing the direction "It is better if we head back to the mansion" she suggested while Tea nodded in agreement. They have wandered quite a bit by now and it was getting lunch time.

"I used to like dancing but stopped a while ago. I used to hang out with my friends but ever since I moved here, I have stopped doing that too." Explained the brunette. She didn't know the reason why, but she somehow felt a pain in her chest. It sounded as if she had stopped living…. or was it that? She was somehow very unhappy with the way she portrayed her life. She wasn't like this. No, she was a happy and cheerful girl.

"So, what have you been doing all the time?" her teacher asked a bit surprised by the girls respond earlier. Tea didn't seem like a person who would imprison herself and do nothing, at least not at first sight. But maybe she saw something in Tea that wasn't there. Something didn't seem to add up.

"I was working." It was a simple answer, but it was true. What else has she done ever since? She had only been working. And only now she realized. But how? Was it really that she didn't mind working? Why didn't she seem to miss out on anything? Normally, she always accused Kaiba of only working and not living but now she was the robot. Now, she was the Kaiba. She knew that she was submitting the wrong image of herself to the woman, but she couldn't control it. She was just answering without telling a lie.

"Nothing else?"

"No." Tea said while looking at her bare hands. She folded them together and placed them under her chest. There was nothing else! But how? She could hear her own voice accusing her to be a workaholic robot with no life…with no friends….What? This seemed so wrong. She was in the wrong position. How come she was the one now without a life, without friends?

Her life and her being seemed so empty to her. She somehow even felt embarrassed. It was awkward for her to be asked that questions because they would lead to only one conclusion. She was a loner without anything to live for. What was she working for?...only to survive but nothing else. She seemed like an empty shell. How could it be that she…out of all people she was in that situation?

"What have you done ever since for your enjoyment?"

"Nothing" she said. She got shocked by the answers that she gave herself. Her face turned very pale and her lips dry. Was this really her answer? Yes, this was really it. It was actually….sad. She was a sad case!

The older woman looked at her with a worried expression. Tea could see it in her face. The wind brushed gently a few strands of hair in Tea's face.

She knew herself that "Nothing" wasn't a convincing answer, but it was the only one she had. Sure, she had spent a bit time with Kaiba but it would count as work too. She was technically working on winning their challenge in order to get better treatment as a maid later on.

"Well if what you say is really true, we have to work on that too!" and with that they entered the mansion. Madame Rosvita was walking faster, and Tea was following her. She wasn't actually reacting to her environment, she was just moving. It felt like a dream, she felt so passive. She felt bad and miserable but at the same time couldn't believe what she was slowly realizing. Was it really her being in that position? Life must be kidding! She was Tea Gardner after all! But it was no dream and everything she admitted was nothing but the truth.

They stepped to the dining room and the maids started serving lunch. Madame Rosvita didn't start eating but waited for Tea to start. Tea didn't mind, she was still caught in her thoughts and started eating. After a while madame Rosvita started too.

"At least we don't have to work on your table manners, you seem to know how to eat." She tried to compliment her.

Tea simple nodded. She felt tired and wanted madame Rosvita to leave soon.

"It may be wise if you get to know some of the women that are invited to the ball before…you know that way you'll have company at the ball. This will prevent awkward situations. I suggest you invite some of the CEOs wives for a little party."

Tea nodded. She couldn't care less about what she was talking about but wanted to be left alone rather quickly even if that meant agreeing on everything she was asked. She had to clear her mind about everything. She had to think about everything again. Her head was exploding from all the questions and her heart was hurting from all the emotions she was feeling.

"Fine, I will talk to mister Kaiba about this. See you tomorrow." She stood up and left.

"Goodbye" Tea whispered. She remained in her seat till madame Rosvita left the room.

* * *

Madame Rosvita walked through the main entrance and left the mansion. She turned around and looked back one more time. The wind was blowing the leaves of the trees as the sun was shining. She remembered the voices from years ago and Misses Kaiba looking down from the balcony. The sun shining on her hair as she was smiling down to the happy maids.

"Who could return the old days?" she thought while walking to the gates. This girl was very different and nothing like misses Kaiba. Misses Kaiba was loved by everyone and was always happy. She wasn't that complex but always clear. This one was just a mess. She was awkward, she was loud in the wrong situations but too quiet in other. She seemed to be incapable of saying what she wanted. She knew that the young girl wanted to tell something but couldn't. She looked as if she wasn't even aware of her environment like a ghost. She was just weird.

While walking she heard steps coming her direction. "These steps…Can..Can it be?" She stopped from walking and widened her eyes in disbelieve. A blonde maid was standing in front of her. That posture, that elegance…but how?

"Lady Diana?"

* * *

Tea was sitting on the side of her bed looking down. She was literally broken. Why hasn't she lived? Was it because of Kaiba? Was it because she worked too much for him? It could be one explanation but was it a convincing one? No, it was not! If she was honest…she wasn't living even before that. She used to spend every free minute on finding work. At least now she was having actual free time…..But why hasn't she spent time with any of her friends? Sure, she didn't made plans with them since she worked here….but neither have they made plans with her. In fact, if they had invited her or something, she would have found an excuse to leave but they haven't. She took her cell phone and looked at it.

No new messages. She realized that she didn't receive any new messages since she lived here. How weird…. maybe something happened to one of them. She somehow hoped so…was she really that mean? She entered Yugi's number in her phone and pressed the green button.

She waited a few seconds. Waiting is hard when one is confused and only want answers!

"Hello? Tea?"

"Ah hi Yugi…ehm how are you?" she asked. Her voice was a bit weak and she was somehow nervous, she hasn't heard his voice in a while now.

"I am fine, how are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I am fine too. Is everyone else fine?" she asked a bit worried.

"Yeah…"

Tea was a bit frustrated by that. But did she actually wished that something happened to one of them? No, not really… but why haven't they checked out on her?

"Well….I was just wondering. I haven't heard from any of you guys in a while…."

"True, you haven't called in long…are you all right?" he asked politely.

"Yes, yes I am. I couldn't really call but why haven't any of you?" she was sad and sounded so too.

"I don't know…I can only speak for myself, but I haven't really noticed till you called me right now. I am sorry."

That hurt her. That hurt her a lot! How could he not realize her absence? Why did he take it for granted that she calls them? Wasn't he worried? Was his life really that normal and complete without her? She was about to cry but didn't want to. She was holding back her tears.

There was an awkward silence between them.

"Tea? Are you all right? I am sorry. I'll promise to set an alarm every day now that remembers me to check on you. All right?"

An alarm? Does it need an alarm for her best friend to be reminded of her? He spoke as if it was his duty and nothing else to check out on her. She wanted to tell him that he doesn't have to do it! If it is forced than it will lose its meaning! The beauty of friendship is that these things happen because of real emotions and not just for the sake of them being done. Tea knew Yugi did not meant to hut her, but he didn't try to make her happy either. Was this really friendship? Was this the thing she defended so many years? Was it worth telling him? No, it was not!

"ok" Tea said while tears where rolling down her chin, but she forced her voice to stay normal. She didn't want to sound too pathetic. She didn't want him to only be nice to her because he felt sorry for her.

"Ok, see you"

 _Yeah, sure_ …..she thought.

"Bye, Yugi"

"Bye, Tea"

He hanged up. Tea was still holding the phone at her ear. She let out a weak smile while tears formed in her big blue eyes. Was that really it? Was she really that unimportant to them? Of course she could start to call all the others too and ask, but this would make her seem even more pathetic. As if she was begging them to appreciate her. If even her best friend for whom she did so much didn't miss her, how could she expect the others to miss her?

Tea now really started crying and was squeezing her cellphone. Her hand started hurting and she threw it away. Out of anger she threw her upper body on the bed and started screaming while crying. The pain was unbearable. Who was she angry at? Her friends or herself for believing that they cared about her? Tears where coming out her eyes without her needing to blink her eyelids together. Her heart did hurt. It hurt very much.

Diana entered the room while looking crushed herself. She heard the voice of the cell phone crashing against the wall and got worried a bit. She saw Tea crying on the bed.

"Is everything okay Lady Tea?" she asked while trying herself to control her emotions. It was hard for her to remain professional, but she tried her best.

"Nooooo, no..nooothing is okay!" Tea screamed while lifting her head which revealed her red wet face. She took a deep breath, but breathing was hard for her. She pressed her face together again and cried.

Diana couldn't do anything to help, she was in a similar position. She wasn't able to handle her own emotions not to mention Tea's. She placed a hand on her own mouth and started crying too. She stepped to the bed and sat down next to Tea. She placed a hand on Teas shoulder and Tea hugged her.

They were both crying. Both of them were crushed and both of them just wanted release.

Tea didn't know the reason behind Diana's sadness, but she was happy about her being with her right now. She was happy to cry on someone else's shoulder.

Hours passed without them exchanging any words. They just cried, stopped and started crying again till they had no tears left….

* * *

Note: You are always allowed to state your opinions and tell me about your feelings! It doesn't matter to me if you hate it so make sure to review 😊.


End file.
